Pecadores
by Histeria
Summary: Retos a la Carta-Twincest/Tokio Hotel- Tom y Bill conocerán el verdadero significado de pecar. -Serie de drabbles-.
1. Ira

_**Ira**_

Retrocedió casi instintivamente. Poco a poco, un sabor amargo se extendió por su garganta y una corriente eléctrica atravesó su columna a velocidad de vértigo. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sus ojos se entrecerraron con furia. Pensó por un momento en acercarse, en mostrar su desacuerdo; agarrarle de un brazo, tumbarle en el suelo y arrancarle la piel a arañazos. Pero no era correcto, por supuesto que no, _esa_ no era la forma correcta de hacerle pagar.

Por primera vez en su vida, Bill Kaulitz se permitió pensar antes de actuar.

Giró sobre sus talones, reprimiendo aquella maldita sensación. Respiró profundamente, sentía que el aire le faltaba.

Y así, una sonrisa divertida se apropió de su rostro. La ira corría como sangre por sus venas, la venganza latía en su corazón y sentía aquella abrumadora necesidad de hacerle pagar. Quería a Tom, por supuesto que sí, pero él no era una chica.

Él sí que sabía hacerle sufrir como ninguna mujer podría.

_Te veré retorcerte de dolor Tom, ya verás que sí. _

Cerró la puerta de aquel camerino y anduvo con pasos silenciosos entre los oscuros pasillos. Apartó un pequeño mechón de cabello rebelde sobre su rostro y la maldad relució en sus pupilas casi como el fuego. De lejos, como en un susurro, podía oír los gemidos y aquello solo empeoraba las cosas.

George y Gustav le recibieron en la pequeña sala donde se supone todos deberían esperar a que se les llamara. No tardaron en preguntar sobre Tom, pero él supo mentir como todo un actor, se sorprendió de la seguridad en sus palabras.

Acababa de transformar la mentira en todo un arte.

- Será mejor que no tarde demasiado.

- No creo que demore, después de todo, no le conviene.

Tanto George como Gustav notaron un ligero cambio en él, pero no estaban seguros de poder afirmar tal cosa; Bill parecía normal, haciendo escándalo y molestando como siempre. Poco después, Tom atravesó el umbral de la puerta, arreglándose un poco la gorra.

- ¿Ya hay que tocar?

- Aún no nos llaman.

Un silencio aplastante se apropió de la habitación. En medio del mutismo, Gustav se permitió analizar la situación. Lo podía ver, casi como una sombra, ahí en medio de aquella bien disimulada indiferencia.

No podía ser algo bueno.


	2. Lujuria

_**Lujuria**_

Eran las doce de la noche, lo supo después de que su mirada angustiada había viajado al pequeño reloj sobre su mesa de noche. Se removió ansioso, sus rastas revueltas y expandidas en la almohada. Sentía que de repente hacía demasiado calor para ser invierno, el pijama se le pegaba a la piel y no paraba de escuchar sus propios pensamientos resonando en su mente. Luego de dar vueltas y vueltas sobre la cama, miró inexpresivo el techo de su habitación adornado con pósters de sus guitarristas preferidos.

Le sudaban las manos y sentía un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Ya hastiado, se levantó de la cama. Sus pasos silenciosos viajaron a la puerta entreabierta de su habitación y justo al otro lado del pasillo, el cuarto de Bill.

Tragó saliva y cerró por un momento los ojos, tratando de comprender qué le pasaba. De repente, escuchó un ruido, un sonido que se le hizo muy similar a los que Bill hacía cuando ambos se besaban o cuando se lastimaba. Para él, besarse era como un juego prohibido y a Tom le gustaba mucho jugar con Bill.

Totalmente convencido de lo que iba a hacer, caminó hacía el cuarto de su hermano y al abrir la puerta, lo que vio lo dejó anonadado.

Bill estaba acostado de lado, mirando hacia la puerta. Hasta ahí todo iba normal, de no ser porque tenía una mano dentro del pantalón del pijama y su rostro estaba contraído en una extraña expresión. No fue hasta que caminó hacia adentro que Bill se enteró de su presencia.

Asustado, retiró la mano del lugar y buscó desesperadamente una excusa para lo que hacía, mientras Tom le miraba interrogante. Quizás Bill no lo notara, pero Tom comenzaba a sentir algo muy incómodo dentro de los pantalones.

-Bill.

El mencionado no dijo nada, calló sin saber qué decir puesto que ni él mismo sabía lo que acababa de hacer.

-Bill, no puedo dormir.

El menor, al notar que su hermano había dejado de mirarle de forma tan penetrante, se permitió levantar la mirada y verle tan sólo un poco más seguro. Algo dudoso, hizo un espacio en su cama para que Tom viniese a su lado. Éste no lo pensó dos veces.

-Vamos a jugar -exigió, ambos ya acostados frente a frente y con las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

- ¿Jugar? ¿Ahora? -Bill parecía no entender la actitud de su hermano.

Tom frunció el ceño y se acercó aún más a Bill. El menor tuvo que observar con confusión como Tom le tomaba de la mano y la metía dentro de su ropa interior. Sorprendido, descubrió que Tom estaba "duro" al igual que él y lo peor es que no entendía por qué. Nunca antes le había pasado.

- Vamos a _jugar _-explicó, acentuando el doble significado de aquella palabra.

Luego de eso, todo se volvió nublado y el mundo parecía dar muchas vueltas.

Normalmente, solamente sentía mucho calor y una gran ansiedad. Ansiedad por besar cada vez más profundo a Bill, deseo de sentirle hasta que sus pieles se fundieran en fuego y permitirse saber que él y sólo él, existe en su mundo.

Y seguía siendo lo mismo, pero más fuerte aún.

Esa noche de invierno, se permitieron jugar una vez más. Pero esta vez, el juego había subido de nivel.

Bill y Tom no conocían el significado de masturbarse, pero aún así lo habían hecho mutuamente.

Bill y Tom, con 11 años, no conocían la lujuria, pero aún así disfrutaban del pecado.


	3. Gula

_**Gula**_

Era sucio, asqueroso, repulsivo, intimidante, raro, extraño... Muchas maneras de catalogarlo, o al menos, como otros lo podrían hacer. Y es un podrían, una posibilidad. Lo es porque, de saberse, el mundo -está completamente seguro de ello- se derrumbaría. Su mundo y el de Bill.

Era espantoso y se sentía absolutamente frustrado. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿En qué momento había perdido el control? Aquello que había comenzado como una broma entre hermanos un día de borrachera, se había expandido como un virus que poco a poco y con una lentitud mortal, acababa con él. Y es que no había otra forma de decirlo, simplemente no entendía y a pesar de que normalmente era él quien que llevaba el control de todo, ahora, justo ahora... todo parecía irse a la mierda.

Sentado en aquella cama de hotel, pasó su mano derecha sobre sus cabellos, apartando los que cubrían su mirada. Sentía los ojos acuosos, pero bajo ningún concepto pretendía llorar.

Se detuvo a pensarlo, a digerirlo y suspiró nuevamente. El aire lo sentía como cuchillas cortando y desgarrando sus pulmones, un sabor a bilis inundó su boca y las nauseas acudieron de inmediato.

Sentía que de repente viajaba sin rumbo, como un niño perdido. ¿Por qué?, una y mil veces,_ ¿por qué?. _Bill estaba a su lado, lo _saboreaba _como un animal. Todas las noches se abría paso entre su cuerpo y se hacía -en sueños- de sus órganos, devoraba sin miedo y no podía sentirse más unido a él. Ya no era la sangre, ni los pensamientos, ni el miedo o la felicidad, era algo que rebasaba cualquier barrera y de repente, en ese momento, dejó de sentirse insignificante.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

Él podía hacer más de lo que creía era capaz, él y sólo él podía acabar con Bill.

Porque Bill tenía la culpa, Bill tenía _toda_ lamaldita culpa y sin saberlo, se lo hacía pagar de la manera más placentera posible.

Se relamió los labios y miró de reojo el cuerpo al lado suyo. No era su hermano, era una chica fácil que se había encontrado en el bar del hotel. Ella no era suficiente, ella no era más que una de las tantas mujeres que caían bajo sus encantos y que luego le besaban los pies, rogando por lo que ellas creían iba a pasar.

Una sonrisa casi diabólica se apoderó de sus labios. Sus ojos demostraron aquello que con palabras no era capaz de explicar.

En silencio y ahora completamente seguro de lo que hacía, comenzó a vestirse. Una vez estuvo listo, se miró por última vez en el espejo, su ojos demostraban aquel deseo que durante mucho tiempo se había negado a aceptar. Aquello que alguna vez le supo a enfermedad, ahora, _sentía_ que rozaba la gloria.

Y es que eso era, Bill era la gloria.

Sentir que, por momentos, eras inalcanzable... que lo demás no importaba, que si alguien entra y les veía comiéndose mutuamente no iba a importar. _A la mierda con ellos. _Lo escucharía suplicar y tampoco le tomaría importancia. Lamería cada pequeño lugar de su cuerpo, ninguno quedaría sin ser probado y se sumergiría en aguas confusas y placenteras.

Flotaría entre nubes de vapor, el olor del sudor y sexo serían lo único que sentiría.

Porque Bill era suyo.

_Y lo demás no importa. _


	4. Envidia

_**Envidia**_

Nadie lo notó, de hecho, pocos solían prestarle atención.

Ni siquiera Tom estaba a su lado, parecía demasiado entretenido con sus amantes y sus estúpidas fiestas junto con George y Gustav. Todo había empezado desde que iniciaron los conciertos en Estados Unidos. Tom dedicaba todas sus noches a cuanta americana se le pasara por delante. Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas y un largo etc.

Y nuevamente, nadie lo vio.

Nadie veía nada, todos parecían prestar atención a otras cosas, a otras personas, cosas que parecían más importantes que él. Y no entendía, no podía comprenderlo. Él necesitaba de su hermano, todos los días y noches, pero siempre callaba; necesitaba aunque fuera sólo una hora, un minuto, que le dedicara al menos un segundo.

Una mirada, tan sólo una mirada bastaría para sentir aquella oleada de alivio.

Y había una voz que le decía, como en un reconfortante susurro, que todo estaría bien, no se tenía que preocupar. Que pronto, muy pronto, Tom dejaría de ignorarle. Y volverían a ser niños, niños que se contaban secretos, niños que jugaban de noche a besarse, niños que no conocían el mundo... pero creían que el mundo estaba ahí para ellos.

Su madre tampoco veía nada, tan sólo percibía un deje melancolía en su voz y tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que todo estaba bien, le preguntaba si comía lo necesario y le recordaba que no se estresara, que tratara de dormir lo suficiente y que no peleara con Tom.

No hacía falta que se lo pidiera.

Ya ni eso hacían...

Sentía tanta rabia, tanta desesperación. Sentía que algo dentro suyo se rompía en mil pedazos cuando lo veía besarse con esas mujeres.

Bill comenzaba a creer que su ser se desmoronaba, y quizás fuera cierto. Quizás sí se estaba cayendo. Asustado, comenzó a construir su pequeño mundo; un mundo en donde todo transcurría muy lento, un mundo en donde todo dejaba de ser importante y por sobretodo, un mundo sólo para Tom y él mismo. Sí, era eso, justo eso.

Sonrió.

De repente, todo parecía mejorar. Ya no habían ruidos extraños, ya no más sombras que rodearan su lecho, no más miedo ni tristeza. Solo esa calidez que le acurrucaba con ternura en sueños. Y soñaba que, de repente, había dejado de ser un artista; que ahora, una sombra amigable le abrazaba y se encontraba junto a él... así, justo así. Ahí en donde los grises no existían, solo un enorme cielo, un cielo en donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y las nubes se mantenían teñidas con los colores del atardecer.

Un suspiro agradecido escapó de sus labios y una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su mejilla.

Lo escuchaba, justo en su oído. Ese sonido que le alegraba, le tranquilizaba y a la vez le reprendía por ser tan tonto.

Bill no lo sabía, ni siquiera lo imaginaba, pero él nunca había estado solo.

Tom se acurrucaba a su lado en las noches, y los sueños en donde todo parecía fantasía eran producto de su presencia.

Bill sentía que Tom no veía, pero lo que menos se imaginaba era que Tom sólo estaba confundido. Bill no sabía que Tom, en las noches, susurraba en su oído palabras de alivio y pedía perdón en silencio.

Porque Bill era muy egoísta como para darse cuenta. Porque él siempre tuvo envidia, pero nunca lo había aceptado.

Bill quizás no lo hubiese notado, pero Tom siempre estuvo a su lado.


	5. Codicia

_**Codicia**_

Él siempre lo supo, de hecho, siempre lo vio como una sombra, algo que te acecha desde lejos pero que sientes muy cerca. Ahora, mientras Bill se marchaba para seguir su propio camino, abandonando Tokio Hotel, se cuestionaba qué pasó con todo ese amor que en silencio se habían jurado. Se preguntaba qué había hecho mal o qué habrían hecho George o Gustav... ¿Acaso había sido un mal hermano¿O solo era culpa de Bill? 

Se negaba a pensar que había hecho mal su papel de hermano mayor, pero tampoco soportaba la idea de que Bill hubiese sido el culpable. Aunque tal vez y solo tal vez, fuese culpa de él.

Era una mañana de invierno y Tom Kaulitz trataba de comprender a su hermano, aún después de vivir toda su vida con él. Trataba de entenderlo aún después de, estar en un mismo vientre. 

Apretó los puños de pura impotencia y sintió cómo algo dentro, muy en lo profundo, se desgarraba y en su lugar, la nada. Un vacío que, sin saberlo realmente, se apoderaba poco a poco y que crecía cuando veíaa su hermano sonriendo y argumentando que era lo mejor.

¿Lo mejor¿En qué pensaba ese idiota¿Acaso estaba bien abandonar el grupo con el creciste y soñaste que podías tocar el cielo con las manos?

Frente a frente, en el estudio, sintió unas ganas enormes de lanzársele encima y pegarle, para que entendiera así fuese a las malas que lo que hacía estaba mal. Que si bien lo que Bill decía en las entrevistas era mentira, para él sí era cierto. Sí, para él era cierto que su relación era única, que él no podía vivir sin Bill.

Cada vez que lo recordaba, dolía.

También intentaba comprender sus razones. Trataba y trataba, pero no podía. Se repetía a sí mismo que lo que Bill decía era cierto, que lo mejor era que cada uno siguiese su camino. Él se convertiría en una estrella y revolucionaría el mundo con su voz. Pero no, era mentira, su consciencia se lo susurraba al oído y sabía que peor era tratar de autoconvencerse de algo que ni él mismo aceptaba, pero era difícil no intentarlo al menos.

Tom no lo decía. Tom callaba mientras que Bill intentaba explicarles por qué quería seguir por sí solo.

Tom se rompía, pero no decía nada. 


End file.
